Kami Kembar?
by musukocchi
Summary: Kembar, bukan hanya identik dengan fisik maupun sifat. Karena itu tak berlaku bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi kembar, adalah pencerminan untuk orang yang mereka cintai. Mencintai gadis yang sama. / AU / SasuSakuNaru / Chapter 2 is up / gimme review?
1. Chapter 1

Kami Kembar?

Summary : banyak yang mengatakan kalau kami ini tidaklah kembar. Yap, benar sekali, dari tampang hingga prilaku kami sangatlah berbeda. Dan seluruh yang kami sukai pun berbeda juga. Namun ada satu yang membuat kami sama. Yaitu, mencintai wanita yang sama.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto punya Masashi, tapi cerita fic ini punya saya

By : Musuko-kun

Prolog

* * *

.

"J-jadi kalian benar-benar bersaudara?"

"Ya,"

"T-tapi Naruto, apakah kalian benar saudara kembar?"

"Hmm… apakah kau ingin jawaban jujur? Ya, aku dan Sasuke adalah saudara kembar,"

"HAH? B-bagaimana bisa?". "Apakah dia berkata jujur Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Aku tahu, kau pasti mengatakan kami tak mirip, mulai dari segi wajah dan tingkah laku. Dan hampir semua hal yang kami sukai adalah berbeda. Tetapi ada satu yang membuat kami sama,"

"Apa itu Naruto?"

"Seseorang yang kami cintai,"

"S-siapa?"

"Dia adalah wanita yang benar-benar membuat kami mencintai seseorang yang sama,"

"Yaitu…"

.

.

* * *

Maaf kepada semuanya, ini baru prolog, *dilempar tomat busuk*

Dan ceritanya akan dimulai chapter depan

Oh ya, di sini Sasuke dan Naruto adalah saudara kembar. Bagaimana bisa?

Yap yap yap, semuanya akan dijelaskan di chapter depan.

Hehehe, t-tapi Musu boleh minta review? Boleh ya?

Sekalian readers juga boleh memilih SasuSaku atau NaruSaku, tapi bukan SasuNaru ya! *dibom*

Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

Kami Kembar?

Summary: Kami kembar? Bahkan wajah, warna rambut, dan tingkah laku kami, tidaklah mirip sama sekali. Bagaimana kami bisa dikatakan kembar? Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat kami mirip. Yaitu, gadis yang kami sukai. Tapi, kami tidak bisa saling jujur. Menggunakan cara lain, menggunakan nama samaran, itulah yang kami lakukan.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruSaku

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo

By: Musuko-kun

.

.

.

* * *

Kembar. Kembar biasanya identik dengan dua orang yang mirip. Mulai dari raut wajah, bentuk tubuh, sampai sifat yang mirip. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua bocah ini dikatakan kembar, bagaimana bisa? Warna rambut, raut wajah, sampai prilaku mereka berbeda 180 derajat. Tapi apa yang menyebabkan mereka kembar?

Ceritanya bermula dari ibu Naruto yang bernama Kushina. Setelah Kushina menikah dengan Minato, mereka mendapatkan kabar yang menyedihkan. Bahwa, Kushina tak dapat mengandung seorang bayi. Itu membuat sepasang suami-istri ini begitu larut dalam kesedihan. Hingga suatu hari mereka berfikir, untuk mencari seseorang yang mau mengandung anak mereka. Dan ya, mereka memutuskan untuk melakukannya.

Banyak para wanita yang menolak tawaran mereka. Ada yang menganggap itu susah, ada yang beralasan bermacam-macam. Mereka mulai pasrah, tapi itu dapat ditepis oleh datangnya seorang wanita penyelamat. Mereka menemukan seorang ibu yang bersedia menjadi tempat bagi janin mereka berdua. Nama wanita tersebut adalah, Uchiha Mikoto. Mikoto merasa iba saat melihat raut muka Kushina dan Minato yang tampak pasrah dan tak bersemangat lagi, bukan hanya itu saja, ternyata mereka mengalami nasib yang sama. Mikoto dan suaminya bernama Uchiha Fugaku, telah menikah, namun belum mempunyai anak. Bukan berarti Mikoto tidak bisa memiliki anak. Dan bukan berarti ia mandul. Ia bisa mempunyai anak, tapi, mungkin karena belum rezeki untuk memilki anak, hingga sampai sekarang mereka belum mempunyai keturunan. Mikoto pun meminta izin kepada suaminya, untuk menjadi ibu yang akan mengandung calon bayi dari Kushina dan Minato.

Dan ya, ia mendapat izin. Mungkin saja, saat anak yang dikandung tersebut lahir, mereka bisa menjadi orangtua kedua bagi bayi tersebut.

Bahagia.

Itulah kata yang mungkin cukup menggambarkan ekspresi wajah Minato dan Kushina. Mereka berdua begitu berterima kasih kepada Mikoto dan Fugaku yang sudah rela menerima tawaran mereka. Mereka berjanji, ketika anak tersebut lahir, Mikoto dan Fugaku akan menjadi orangtua kedua bagi bayi tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka langsung memulai prosesnya. Minato dan Kushina mengambil _sample_ sel sperma dan sel telur mereka, kemudian diberikan kepada dokter, untuk disuntikkan pada Mikoto. Dokter pun telah mengecek bahwa Mikoto cukup siap untuk melakukan semua ini.

Berhasil. Akhirnya proses itu berhasil. Sel sperma dan sel telur Minato dan Kushina berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuh Mikoto. Tunggu beberapa minggu untuk mengetahui perkembangan calon embrio tersebut. Apakah dapat bertahan dan berkembang di rahim Mikoto, atau tidak.

Hari terus berganti hari. Waktu terus berputar searah jarum jam. Berputar selama 24 jam tanpa henti. Hingga sampai lah waktu tersebut pada hari yang telah ditentukan oleh dokter. Hari di mana pengecekan rahim Mikoto. Mengecek, apakah embrio tersebut bertahan dan dapat berkembang, atau malah tidak.

Beruntung dan bonus.

Kata yang tepat untuk dua pasangan suami-istri ini. Kenapa beruntung? Karena embrio tersebut dapat bertahan dan juga dapat berkembang menjadi janin, lalu bisa lahir dari perut Mikoto. Tunggu, tadi ada kata bonus, kenapa bonus? Karena tak diduga, dalam rahim Mikoto ada dua embrio yang berbeda. Embrio yang satu dari Minato dan Kushina, dan satu lagi dari Fugaku dan Mikoto. Bagaimana bisa? Memanglah benar, dokter itu hanyalah manusia biasa, yang memiliki kesalahan juga.

Dokter Tsunade, ia tak menyangka, sebelum sel sperma dan sel telur milik Minato dan Kushina di masukkan ke dalam rahim Mikoto, ternyata sudah ada embrio yang bertengger duluan di rahim Mikoto. Namun embrio tersebut sangatlah baru. Hingga, keberadaannya saja belum dapat diketahui secara jelas. Bisa dibilang, embrio tersebut terbentuk, dua hari sebelum proses pemasukkan embrio milik Minato dan Kushina. Dan menyebabkan, keberadaannya sangat sulit diketahui.

Yah, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Embrio milik Minato-Kushina dan milik Mikoto-Fugaku, sama-sama berada dalam rahim Mikoto, dalam waktu hampir bersamaan. Tapi, itu bukanlah sepenuhnya kabar yang baik, karena, takutnya kedua embrio tersebut dapat saling bertubrukan dan terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan.

Mukjizat.

Mukjizat Tuhan tiba-tiba saja datang. Kedua embrio tersebut tidaklah apa-apa. Malah mereka bisa tumbuh dan berkembang bersama-sama tanpa ada gangguan yang berarti. Patutlah mereka sangat bersyukur. Dan ini berarti, Mikoto harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menjaga janin tersebut.

Waktu. Waktu terus berjalan tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Berjalan hingga membuat hari terus berganti hari, berganti menjadi minggu, kemudian berganti menjadi bulan. Tak terasa, sembilan bulan telah terlewati sejak masa-masa tersebut. Kandungan Mikoto sudahlah membesar. Setiap hari, Minato dan Kushina selalu mengunjungi Mikoto, untuk mengetahui perkembangan janin mereka.

Sampailah mereka pada hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Bayi yang berada di dalam kandungan Mikoto memberontak. Membuat Mikoto meraung kesakitan. Menyebabkan ia mengalami pendarahan cukup hebat. Fugaku khawatir, akhirnya ia membawa istrinya tersebut ke rumah sakit.

Tubuh yang meraung kesakitan itu diangkat dari dalam mobil. Kemudian digolekkan di kereta sorong untuk di bawa ke ruang persalinan. Suara Fugaku terus bersenandung untuk menyemangati istrinya yang terus merintih kesakitan. "Bertahanlah… Bertahanlah…" Itulah kata yang terus diucapkan oleh Fugaku. Sambil memegang tangan Mikoto, tubuh itu di bawa cepat menuju tempat persalinan.

Sampailah mereka pada tempatnya. Tapi, Fugaku tidak diizinkan untuk masuk. Ia harus menunggu di luar. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur, mulai dari senang, takut, khawatir, ada dalam fikiran Fugaku. Ia lalu teringat pada Minato dan Kushina. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia menghubungi mereka.

Dan ya, teleponnya diangkat. Minato dan Kushina tampak khawatir. Mereka bergegas menuju mobil dan berangkat menuju rumah sakit. Kejadian itu, terjadi saat malam yang mulai larut. Orang-orang sudah tertidur lelap dalam mimpinya.

Perjalanan mereka diiringi dengan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur jalanan. Lampu yang menyorot pun hanyalah satu, dua. Petir lalu datang dengan hebatnya. Saat berada di persimpangan, mereka tak melihat ada mobil lain di depan mereka. Dan alhasil, Minato membanting stir.

Malang.

Malangnya mereka, mobil itu menabrak pohon besar. Tabrakan itu cukup membuat mobil Minato hancur seperti tak berbentuk lagi. Mereka kritis, mereka langsung ditolong dan di rujuk ke rumah sakit, tempat di mana Mikoto sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan.

Darah, terus bercucuran keluar dari hampir seluruh bagian tubuh Minato dan Kushina. Sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit. Sama dengan waktu lahirnya bayi yang berada di kandungan Mikoto.

"Oek… Oek…!"

Akhirnya, bayi pertama lahir. Bayi cowok dengan ciri-ciri rambut berwarna hitam, mata onyx, kulitnya putih.

"Baiklah, tinggal satu lagi. Ayo!" sahut sang dokter. "Gawat, bayi yang satu lagi berbeda dua hari dengan bayi yang barusan lahir. Kemungkinan lumayan susah untuk mengeluarkannya. Jadi, bertahanlah Bu!" tambah sang dokter.

"Dokter! Saya sudah tidak tahan!" rintih Mikoto. Dokter terus berusaha mengeluarkan bayi satu lagi. Ya, bayi dari Kushina dan Minato. Karena bayi pertama adalah milik Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Oek… Oek…!" Akhirnya. Setelah beberapa jam, bayi tersebut dapat lahir ke dunia dengan selamat. Mikoto, dia adalah wanita yang kuat. Ia masih bisa bertahan di saat-saat kritisnya.

Anak kedua, adalah anak cowok juga. Dengan ciri-ciri rambut berwarna kuning, dan bola mata berwarna biru. Sepertinya perjuangan Mikoto sudah usai, dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Tapi, tidak bagi Kushina dan Minato. Mereka masih berjuang untuk bertahan hidup.

"A…apa… kah… b-bayi d-dari Mikoto… sudah l-lahir?" Kushina masih sempat mengucapkan sepatah kalimat. Perawat tersebut langsung menemui dokter yang menangani pasien bernama Mikoto.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian. Perawat itu datang dengan menggendong seorang bayi. "Ini Bu! Anak Ibu!" sahut perawat tersebut. Perawat itu menampakkan wajah imut sang bayi, bayi dengan rambut kuning tersebut.

"K-kau… adalah bayi… y-yang i-imut. Maaf nak, ibu d-dan a-ayah… tak da-pat me-merawat…mu sampai d-dewasa. I-ibu a-akan me-menamaimu… Naruto!" Naruto, itulah kata terakhir yang dapat diucapkan oleh Kushina. Dan akhirnya, ajal pun menjemput pasangan suami-istri tersebut. Setidaknya, detik-detik terakhir mereka, bisa digunakan untuk melihat anaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dan, untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

**Dua Bulan Kemudian**

"Lihat, mereka sangatlah imut. Semoga besar nanti, mereka bisa menjadi saudara yang akur." ujar Fugaku. Mikoto dan Fugaku memperhatikan kedua bocah laki-laki itu tertidur pulas dalam satu ranjang bayi. Saling menutup mata, saling memandang wajah satu sama lain.

Fugaku dan Mikoto memutuskan untuk merawat Naruto juga. bersama-sama, mereka akan menjaga dan merawat Naruto, begitupula dengan anak mereka, Sasuke. Dan sudah diputuskan, Naruto, masuk dalam bagian keluarga Uchiha.

Tahun-tahun mereka berempat lewati bersama. Naruto dan Sasuke semakin lama tumbuh dengan pesat. Tak seperti fikiran Fugaku dan Mikoto, bahwa kedua anak itu bakalan menjadi saudara yang akur, juga mirip, ternyata salah. Sasuke adalah anak yang pendiam, dingin, tidak banyak bicara, dan tak suka dengan lelucon.

Sedangkan kebalikannya. Naruto, adalah anak yang ceria, ceroboh, suka lelucon, dan begitu bersahabat dengan orang lain. Naruto dan Sasuke sangat sering bertengkar. Mulai dari masalah kecil, sampai masalah yang besar. Bahkan, sampai dewasa pun mereka masih saja bertengkar. Fugaku dan Mikoto mulai mempertanyakan masalah memberitahu mereka, bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar. Sepertinya tidak etis, mengatakannya. Karena, tidak ada yang kembar sedikit pun dari mereka berdua. Mungkin, hanya karena lahirnya yang sama. Menurut kelahiran, Sasuke lah abang dari Naruto. Dan, mereka juga berhak tahu yang sebenarnya.

.

.

**Dua belas tahun kemudian**

"Turun…" Sasuke memberhentikan sepedanya di tengah jalan.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Naruto bingung. Naruto duduk di belakang sepeda yang didayung oleh Sasuke. Ya, dia dibonceng oleh Sasuke menuju sekolah. Pagi ini, masih lah terlalu pagi untuk orang-orang memulai aktifitas. Tapi, tidak untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka sudah berangkat sekolah. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Sama-sama dalam derajat SMP kelas dua. Sama-sama dalam satu kelas.

"Hhh, aku bicara padamu, Naruto. Sekarang, kau turun…" Sasuke menghela nafas dengan raut muka datar.

"Apa kau bilang? Sekolah belum sampai! Kenapa kau suruh aku turun, hah?" Naruto masih tetap pada tempat duduknya. Tak ingin turun.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Kalau aku tak sudi sampai sekolah bersama denganmu! Cepat, turunlah!" Sasuke mulai menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Heh? Kita kan saudara, saudara kembar lagi! Kenapa kau seperti itu?" Naruto akhirnya turun dari sepeda yang ia duduki.

"Cih! Aku sebenarnya tak sudi punya saudara sepertimu! Kembar? Apa kau tak ingat apa kata Ayah dan Ibu, kita bukanlah saudara kembar! Cuma lahirnya yang satu rahim!" Sasuke mendayung sepedanya dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di jalan.

'Sial! Sialan kau Sasuke! Lihat saja nanti!" kesal Naruto. Walaupun jarak Naruto dari sekolah tidak begitu jauh, tetap saja itu membuatnya kesal. "Andaikan Ayah dan Ibu tahu, kau kena marah, Sasuke! Cih, abang macam apa kau?" gumam Naruto.

.

.

**Di Sekolah**

"Hn, rasakan kau, Naruto! Hhh, apa enak jalan kak?" Sasuke kesenangan di dalam hati. Ia meletakkan sepedanya di parkiran dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Brug…

Saat Sasuke sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, tiba-tiba dari dalam kelas Sasuke, keluar seorang wanita berambut _soft pink_. Mereka bertabrakan pelan saat di depan pintu kelas, namun tabrakan itu tak menyebabkan mereka jatuh. "Eh, Sasuke. Pagi!" gadis bernama Sakura itu merapikan bajunya bekas tabrakan kecil tadi, dan menyumbar senyuman. Tapi Sasuke hanya menatap datar. Sakura, wanita ini memang terlihat baik terhadap Sasuke. Ia selalu tersenyum kepada pria ini. Tapi, lain dengan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah tipe pemuda yang dingin dan pendiam. Ia hanya menganggap biasa orang-orang di dekatnya. Bahkan, Naruto saja yang sudah serumah, tapi tetap saja ia anggap biasa. Apalagi seorang Sakura, ia lebih dingin terhadapnya.

"Cih, kau lagi!" Sasuke berkata sinis. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya, dan menyenggol pelan bahu Sakura dengan bahunya. Sakura masih saja mengukir senyuman di wajahnya, walaupun Sasuke bersikap dingin terhadapnya.

"Yah, begitulah sikapnya. Patut dimaklumi," Sakura lalu berlari menuju kelasnya. Walau Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama kelas dua SMP, tapi mereka berbeda lokal. Tapi entah kenapa, Sakura tadi masuk ke dalam kelas Sasuke. Dan itu tak hanya sekali.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke terkejut saat melihat sebuah kotak coklat kecil di atas mejanya. "Hn, pasti dari dia, orang misterius itu lagi." Sasuke tersenyum seraya membuka kotak itu. "Kali ini dia memberiku kue brownies, hhmm…" Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil. "Eh," Sasuke melihat ada kertas kecil terselip di ikatan pita yang melilit kotak tersebut. Sasuke lalu mengambil kertas itu, dan ternyata ada tulisannya. Kemudian ia membacanya.

Hai, tampan!

Ini! Hari ini aku memberikan kue brownies.

Kue yang sengaja kubuat untukmu.

Semoga kau menyukainya.

Semoga harimu menyenangkan!

Salam cinta,

Kairi

.

.

Sasuke lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Sepi.

Ya, hari memang masih terlalu pagi. Siswa-siswa masih sedikit yang datang. Lagipula, siswa yang sudah datang di kelasnya, adalah laki-laki semua. Tidak mungkin yang memberikannya pria, bukan? Berarti ini dari orang luar, fikirnya. Dan juga, setelah Sasuke teliti, tak ada satu pun temannya yang bernama Kairi. "Siapa sebenarnya kau, Kairi. Tapi, terima kasih…" batin Sasuke.

Kairi, sosok gadis misterius bagi Sasuke. Setiap hari, saat Sasuke memasuki kelasnya, pasti selalu ada kejutan di atas mejanya. Mulai dari jam tangan, buku, komik, sampai kue. Sasuke begitu penasaran dengan sosok orang yang bernama Kairi ini. Ia mencoba segala cara agar dapat mengetahui orang tersebut. Tapi selalu gagal. Kairi, orang yang pertama dapat membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kairi, orang misterius itu.

"Dasar! Kau tega sekali padaku!" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Wajahnya berkeringat. Mungkin seperti biasa, saat Sasuke menyuruhnya turun dari sepeda, ia terpaksa berjalan menuju sekolah. Itulah salah satu sebab, kenapa Naruto membenci saudara tak kembarnya itu. Naruto juga sekelas dengan Sasuke. Itu juga salah satu sebab, kenapa Sasuke membenci Naruto. Sasuke tidak suka sekelas dengan saudaranya itu. "Awas saja kau, aku akan membalasmu!" gumam Naruto dalam hati. "Eh? Apa itu, Sasuke?" Naruto melirik ke arah meja Sasuke, sebuah kotak coklat kecil. Tangan Naruto kemudian jahil, ia mencoba mengambil kotak itu. Tapi, Sasuke lebih cepat. Sasuke meraih kotak itu dan menggenggam erat. "Oh, aku tahu! Itu dari Kairi yang kau sebut-sebut itu, kan?" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, dan bertingkah seolah tak mengerti. Memang, selama ia mendapat hadiah, Naruto selalu memperhatikannya. Naruto juga sedikit iri, kenapa seorang Sasuke bisa mendapat hadiah dari penggemar rahasianya, sedangkan ia tidak. Naruto juga penasaran siapa orang tersebut. "Cih, apa urusanmu!" kesal Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kenapa sih? Aku kan cuma tanya! Oh ya Sasuke, apa ada gadis yang kau suka di sekolah ini?" Naruto bertanya malu. Sasuke hanya merespon dengan diam. Membuat Naruto tambah kesal. "Oi! Sasuke!"

"Diam..." ucapan dingin keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Kau tak perlu tahu," lanjutnya.

"Ya sudah lah! Aku juga tak peduli!" Naruto berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Ia menuju bangkunya yang berada di belakang.

"Tunggu..." Langkah Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu. "Apa... Kau... Err... Ada?" Sasuke bertanya malu juga.

"Hhmm... Seperti dirimu, kau tak perlu tahu!" Naruto mengikuti kalimat Sasuke.

"Cih! Sialan," gumam Sasuke.

"Ya Sasuke. Ada gadis yang kusuka. Tapi, aku tak dapat berkata jujur. Aku tahu, kau juga ada, tapi aku tak tahu siapa. Karena, begini-begini, aku saudaramu..." batin Naruto. Sambil mengambil HPnya di saku celana, lalu mengotak-atiknya, Naruto berjalan ke belakang.

.

**Di Lain Tempat**

Sakura, ia berlari riang menuju ke dalam kelasnya. Dilihatnya sekitarnya, masih terlalu sepi. "Hai Sakura!" Ino berteriak dari belakang kelas, ia kemudian berlari menuju Sakura. "Ini! Aku menemukannya lagi di lacimu!" Ino memberikan secarik kertas kepada Sakura. "Sepertinya dia lagi. Puisinya lebih puitis loh daripada semalam-semalam!" Ino terlihat gembira.

Puisi:

_Semenjak kala pertama hadir di depanmu…_

_Memandang raut manis wajahmu…_

_Jantungku, seakan terpacu cepat…_

_Fikirku, melayang buana ke atas tumpukan awan…_

_Hati ini merasakan rasa yang aneh…_

_Rasa yang berbeda, rasa yang hanya darimu…_

_Dan akhirnya kutahu…_

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Kucoba tuk siratkan segala perasaanku secara langsung…_

_Namun, duri-duri rasa malu merajam kerongkonganku…_

_Akar-akar kecemasan menyerang batinku…_

_Kaki ini serasa kaku untuk hadir di hadapanmu…_

_Kaku untuk mengungkapkan rasa sebenarnya…_

_Maaf, bila kusiratkan segalanya melalui secarik perkamen usang…_

_Bila kau tanya siapa aku…_

_Kau akan menemukannya…_

_Bila kau tanya di mana aku…_

_Aku di hatimu…_

_._

_Salam hangat,_

_Regumo_

.

.

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat membaca tiap baris puisi tersebut. Puisi yang mengungkapkan rasa batin yang sebenarnya. Mengungkapkan, bahwa orang tersebut mencintai dirinya, tapi ia takut untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa Regumo, membaca puisimu saja, itu sudah membuat hatiku senang. Mungkin, suatu saat kita bisa berjumpa." Sakura berbicara di dalam hati.

Regumo. Orang yang selalu mengirimkan puisi setiap harinya kepada Sakura. Setiap Sakura datang, ia tak kaget lagi kala melihat secarik kertas. Ia sudah menebak, pasti dari Regumo.

Penasaran.

Sakura begitu penasaran dengan orang tersebut. Dari kata-katanya yang menyebutkan cinta, pastilah ia seorang pria. Tapi, siapa? Sakura tak menyangka, selama ini ada penggemar rahasianya. Ia berharap, suatu hari nanti, dapat berjumpa dengan sang pembuat puisi ini.

"Huhh, aku sudah mencari tahu seluruh nama-nama siswa di sekolah ini. Dan kau tahu, tak ada yang namanya Regumo," omel Ino. tapi Sakura begitu larut dengan kata-kata dari puisi tersebut, hingga tak mendengar ocehan Ino.

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mejanya. Kemudian mengambil sebuah pulpen, "Ini adalah karya kelima puluh dari Regumo," Sakura menulis angka lima puluh di atas kertas tersebut, dan memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tasnya.

Kring kring kring…

Bunyi HP Sakura terdengar. Ia langsung mengambil HPnya yang berada di dalam saku roknya. "Heh? SMS dari Murui," Sakura membuka SMS tersebut. Murui_,_ adalah seseorang yang misterius juga bagi Sakura. Orang yang hanya berhubungan dari jarak jauh. Sakura sudah mengenal orang tersebut sekitar dua bulan, dan dia hanya tahu, kalau orang tersebut adalah seorang cowok. Bagi Sakura, Murui adalah teman curhat yang paling baik. Walau tak mengenalnya, Sakura tetap mau berhubungan dengannya. Bahkan, ia sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengan Murui. Orang yang selama ini selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa. Membuatnya melupakan masalah yang sedih. Murui, adalah penghibur baginya. Dan sama seperti Regumo tadi, nama Murui tak ada di daftar siswa sekolah ini. Berarti orang tersebut antara orang luar, atau orang dalam yang memakai nama samaran.

Murui: Selamat pagi Sakura!

Sakura: Selamat pagi juga Murui! Oh ya, aku ucapkan terima kasih, karena semalam sudah memberi solusi terbaik untuk masalahku! :D

_Message delivered_

Beberapa saat kemudian, SMS dari orang yang sama masuk lagi.

Murui: Sama-sama. Murui nggak suka melihat Sakura sedih! Sakura, jangan menangis lagi, ya? Sakura lebih cantik tersenyum! :(

Sakura: Loh? Murui kok tahu Sakura lebih cantik tersenyum? Apa Murui pernah melihat muka Sakura? Dan, kenapa Murui pakai _emotion_ sedih?

_Message delivered._

Satu menit kemudian.

Murui: Iya, Murui pernah melihat wajah Sakura. Dan Sakura, pernah melihat wajah Murui. Murui sedih karena saudara laki-laki Murui sangat menyebalkan! Bisa dibilang saudara kembar.

Sakura: Benarkah? Di mana? Tunggu, Murui punya saudara kembar, ya? Kenapa tidak pernah bilang? Oh iya, Sakura boleh bertanya?

_Message delivered._

Satu menit kemudian.

Murui: Iya benar. Murui ada di mana-mana. Hehehe! Maaf ya Sakura, bukannya tidak mau bilang. Tapi, Murui malas membicarakannya. Dan asal Sakura tahu, kami sebenarnya tidaklah mirip, dari wajah sampai prilaku tidak mirip! Boleh, Sakura boleh menanyakan apa saja.

Sakura: Iiihh… Murui mulai melawak deh. Hah? Tidak mirip sama sekali? Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ada kok saudara kembar tapi tidak mirip sama sekali. Anu, er… Sakura ingin tanya, Murui sebenarnya siapa, ya? Sakura ingin jumpa. Sekali saja, ya? _Please_…! :(

_Message delivered._

Dua menit kemudian. Tapi, tidak ada SMS yang masuk. Lima menit kemudian. Sama, tidak ada SMS yang masuk. Sepuluh menit kemudian. Tetap tidak ada juga. "Loh, kenapa lama dibalas, ya? Padahal, tidak pernah sampai selama ini. Paling lama cuma tiga menit. Apa karena pertanyaanku tadi?" batin Sakura cemas.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Sakura dikagetkan dengan datangnya Ino. Ino menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk di bangkunya dengan wajah cemas. Sakura hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Hhhmm, sepertinya ia memang tak ingin diketahui," batin Sakura lagi.

Kring kring kring

Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya saat HPnya kembali berbunyi, setelah tadi terhenti sebentar.

Murui: Maaf Sakura… Murui tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi, suatu hari nanti, Murui pasti akan mengungkapkan siapa Murui sebenarnya…

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dia tahu, dia pantas untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. Tapi, setelah membaca pesan dari Murui, tampaknya ia tak ingin diketahui dulu. Dan, ucapan Murui tadi, benar-benar dapat meyakinkannya. Andai Sakura tahu siapa dia, Sakura ingin terus bertemu dengan orang yang menyenangkan itu.

Sakura: Tidak apa-apa kok, Murui! Ya sudah, bel sudah berbunyi di sekolah Sakura. Jadi, kita sudahi dulu ya! Nanti disambung lagi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan! _I love_…

"Akhh… Tidak jadi deh." Sakura memberhentikan ketikannya pada kata _love. _Kemudian menghapus kalimat tersebut.

Sakura: Tidak apa-apa kok, Murui! Ya sudah, bel sudah berbunyi di sekolah Sakura. Jadi, kita sudahi dulu ya! Nanti disambung lagi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!

_Message delivered_

.

Sakura POV

Siapa sebenarnya kalian berdua?

Regumo, Murui, siapa kalian?

Dari dulu, saat kalian berhubungan denganku. Aku ingin sekali tahu siapa kalian

Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tak ingin jujur siapa diri kalian sebenarnya. Kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini?

Tapi, walau aku tak tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya…

Aku senang, sangat sangat senang…

Andai kita bisa berjumpa secara langsung…

Aku ingin…

Ingin… Mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya…

Aku yakin, kalian adalah pria yang baik…

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Huaahhh! Chap 1nya selesai juga.

Musu ingin mengucapkan _special thanks to_: **Haruno yemima nagi, me, Hikari Shinju, aoi-san, Violet7orange, Big fc sasusaku, Oh-chan is Nanda, Uchiha BLue, nASa, Ajeng puspita, Namikaze Meily Chan, Shard VLocasters, So-chand cii Mio imutZ, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, maryiin-chan, Akera Raikatuji, Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa.**

Dan juga para silent readers.

Karena sudah mau membaca fic ini, apalagi mereviewnya. Terima kasih ya. Dan terima kasih atas vote yang Minna berikan. Tungguin aja ya ceritanya, apakah berakhir SasuSaku, atau NaruSaku. Oke? *ditonjok*

Musu dapet ide ini, karena pernah denger berita ada kejadian kayak gini. Eh? iya gak ya? *lupa-lupa inget*

Tapi, kayaknya iya. Soalnya uda agak lupa, *digebuki massa, karena plin-plan*

Oh ya, silahkan Minna menebak-nebak siapa itu Kairi, Regumo, dan Murui. Hehehe, itu pun kalau Minna mau. Dan maaf kalau ada kesamaan nama. Itu hanyalah fiktif belaka. :D

Yah, Musu tahu fic ini banyak sekali kekurangannya

Jadi, dengan sangat, Musu mohon atas reviewnya…

Review please?


End file.
